


Two Stops

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, BoKuroo Week 2017, Day 6, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Kuroo hates the train sometimes, but it is his daily excuse to see Bokuto every day since they only live two stops apart. Today something different happens and shakes up Kuroo’s normal routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is predominantly Bokuroo, but Akaken is the secondary pairing because they're my other OTP and the group works well together.

              Trains were not necessarily Kuroo’s favorite mode of transportation. They were stuffy and sometimes loud, depending on what annoying people were sitting around him. They sometimes ran late or ran early and he’d have to sprint to them. There was nothing worse than sitting on a train sweaty. Most of the time there was a weird smell that permeated the car and clung to everything like dust. The worst for him was when there weren’t enough seats. He was already exhausted from pushing himself at volleyball practice and didn’t want to stand for the duration of his ride. Kuroo loved his personal space and there were very few people he allowed in his bubble. Two to be exact, well besides his mother who he tolerated. Despite all of that, riding the train home was the best part of Kuroo’s day.

              Third car from the front, sitting hopefully with an open seat next to him. Two stops and then Bokuto would get on. Most of the time, he was grinning, but sometimes sullen depending on how practice went. Either mood was fine with Kuroo because he, with tips from Akaashi and a few thrown in, knew exactly how to cheer up his best friend. There were rare times when there weren’t enough seats and Bokuto was forced to stand in front of Kuroo. That was problematic only because of Kuroo’s huge crush on his best friend. Twenty minutes of being basically eye level with Bokuto’s crotch. Bokuto would point this out, but add the ‘no homo’ joke at the end. Kuroo would laugh, but internally, he was screaming.

              Next to him or across from him, depending was Kenma who would speak to him without words. They were mostly looks of pity, but other times, Kenma’s eyes said, ‘just confess already dummy’. Kenma didn’t understand because things had been easy for him and Akaashi, without try or really saying much of anything. Everything just fell into place. One day on the train they were sitting and discussing one of Kenma’s games and the next Akaashi sat closer with their arms linked. Kuroo suspected the only reason they didn’t hold hands was to give Kenma both his hands for game play. Akaashi would watch Kenma play with his chin resting on Kenma’s shoulder.

              Kuroo asked him about it once and Kenma said they just realized they both liked each other and started dating. It seemed so simple and for them it was, but Bokuto was complicated. He was moody and gave thousands of mixed signals. He was touchy with everyone so it was normal for him to have his arm around Kuroo or Akaashi or even the Shrimp from Karasuno when he was talking. Other times he felt like Bokuto’s touches lingered longer then they should or he didn’t know…they just felt different. And the bro and no homo talk, Bokuto only used with him. Like he specifically wanted to show that they were _never_ going to happen. But then again, besides Akaashi, Kuroo was the only one Bokuto was closet to, and the only one who Bokuto called by his first name. They had known each other since middle school, so maybe that was why.

              The automated voice announced Bokuto’s stop and Kuroo felt his heart kick into high gear. Akaashi entered first looking tired and took the seat next to Kenma. He laid his head on Kenma’s shoulder and murmured something Kuroo couldn’t hear, but it made Kenma smile. Kuroo was happy there was someone other than himself that could make Kenma smile. Someone else to talk volleyball and trade strategies with, Kuroo had to actually thank Akaashi for keeping Kenma excited about volleyball.

              “Hey Kou.” Kuroo greeted his friend, hoping his tone was as level as he meant it. Bokuto gave him a weak smile. That meant either practice didn’t go well or it was more intense than normal. “You okay, buddy?”

              “Mmhm. ‘Kashi and I were just working on a new move of mine. It went well, but we ran it so many times. I’m tired.” Bokuto plopped down next to him and laid his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

              “A new move huh? Maybe I should be scared for the next time we face you. We should do something this weekend.”

              “Sure, but will you do me a favor?”

              Kuroo’s heart jump in his chest as it stupidly got its hopes up. “Anything, bro, you know that.”

              “Will you wake me when your stop comes up?” He yawned and closed his eyes, missing the crestfallen look on Kuroo’s face.

              “Sure.” Bokuto was out in less than a minute Kuroo looked down between them and realized their hands were barely inches apart. His hand inched to intertwine with Bokuto’s, but he was able to restrain himself. Kenma looked and locked eyes with Kuroo for a moment and Akaashi raised an eyebrow. He could tell they were both telling him to go for it, but he just couldn’t. This was infuriating to say the least, but he was okay. He’d get over Bokuto eventually. He had no plans to ruin the closeness they had or the friendship they shared. They only had less than a year together like this and they both had plans to go to separate colleges. By this time next year, maybe he’d be coming home for break with a new boyfriend. Kuroo just resolved for sighing and looking out the window.

              After a couple of minutes, he felt a pressure in his left hand and his eyes widened. They dropped a few inches to meet Kenma’s who was grinning at him. He almost didn’t dare, but his eyes traveled further South and he saw, yep just like he thought, Bokuto had grabbed his hand. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of this, he should pull away, but he just didn’t want to. He couldn’t make himself either and just ran with it, lacing their fingers together. It was stupid and it shouldn’t have felt that _right_ to hold hands.

              “Tetsu…”

              Kuroo froze thinking Bokuto had woken up, but his eyes were still closed and his breathing was even.

              “I have something to tell you…”

              Kuroo’s eyes widen even more and he was sure they would pop out of his head. He connected eyes with Akaashi searching his face for any clues, but Akaashi just smirked at him. Kuroo didn’t know what that meant, but Akaashi nor Kenma dared to speak in fear of waking Bokuto up. Kuroo wasn’t sure if Akaashi just knew that he liked Bokuto or if he knew what Bokuto’s words meant. He wanted to slap the smirk off Akaashi’s face, but he didn’t dare move.

              “…but I’m afraid how you’ll react.”

              Kuroo’s heart felt like it was going to burst and his stomach was doing so many flips it should be a gymnast. Suddenly Bokuto woke up, scaring both himself and Kuroo.

              “What? What’s going on? Did I miss my stop?”

              “We’re two stops away from mine, Kou.” Kuroo decided to be bold and to tease Bokuto about his sleeping words. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

              Bokuto narrowed his eyes and his brows knit together. “What?”

              “I don’t know, you said you wanted tell me something while you were asleep. Were you dreaming about me?”

              “I did?”

              Kuroo couldn’t tell if Bokuto was playing dumb or just didn’t remember the dream. He was already halfway there and just decided to go for it. He could always switch to a different car or take a different train all together if this didn’t work out. He’d been pining for so long and these had been good signs so far. Bokuto had never held his hand before. “Does it have to do something with this?” He held up their linked hands.

              Bokuto’s eyes went wide, he looked over at Akaashi, and his face flushed. “What? Did I…you didn’t do that?”

              “No, but I don’t mind it.”

              “Y-you don’t?”

              “Well only if you don’t!” Kuroo said defensively, losing his nerve as a blush creeped onto his face as well.

              “I don’t…okay. Okay…okay, Tetsu—I mean—Tetsurou…” Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and Kenma who both gave him encouraging thumbs up.

_WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? He used my full name, this must be serious and his STILL hasn’t let go of my hand._

“I…I think I’m in love with you.”

              _...what?_ Kuroo was speechless for the first time in his life. He had dreamed about this moment so many times, but he never thought it would actually happen. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. It was like his whole brain stopped functioning.

              “Tetsu, please say something. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, but say something…no that’s not right. I’ll be sad if you don’t feel the same. You’re my bro and I want to be with you forever. I mean we always say together until we die and even when we do, we’ll hang out in hell, right? Please don’t hate me.”

              Kuroo was blushing so hard and still couldn’t make his lips move.

“Oh, come on!” They all looked at Kenma, surprised by his sudden, out of character outburst. He wasn’t looking at his game but directly at the two of them. “Kuro, you’re hopeless. He’s in love with you too.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo and grinned, “Really?” Kuroo finally managed to nod and Bokuto broke out into the most dazzling grin that Kuroo had ever seen. He didn’t think there was ever a time that he made another person that happy.

             “It’s Friday, do you want to come over?” Kuroo actually was able to make his brain function after Bokuto had accepted his confession.

             “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Bokuto had said it at the same time as Kuroo spoke and they both just stared at each other before laughing.

             “Yes.”

             “Yes.”

             “Finally.” Akaashi muttered under his breath.

             “I know.” Kenma answered him and went back to his game.

             “WAIT YOU TWO KNEW?” Bokuto yelled.

             “Kou, babe, we’re on a train.” It was true, several people were looking at them and many with annoyed or disgusted looks. “I mean I’m excited too.”

             “I think everyone knew, but you two.”

             Bokuto was about to respond to Akaashi when he realized what Kuroo had called him. He turned to him and blushed. “Babe?”

             “No?”

             “No…I mean, not no, I liked it.”

             “Me too…babe.” Bokuto and Kuroo were just grinning at each other like idiots.

             “And we’ve lost them.”

             “Yeah, I’m not walking home with that. Can I come over?” Kenma wrinkled his nose and leaned into Akaashi.

             “Of course, Kenma, I always enjoy your presence.”

             “Wait! Before we get off, I’m not done with you, Akaashi. You knew Kuroo liked me and you didn’t say anything?”

             Akaashi sighed. “Bokuto-san, it wouldn’t be the same if I just told you. That would be rude to Kuroo-san. He should be the only one to tell you. Now this is your stop. Have fun you two.”

             Kuroo stood up, still holding his hand and led him out of the train. Bokuto was still glaring at Akaashi as Kuroo pulled him away.

             “Dude, we could have been dating longer if he had just said something!”

             Kuroo leaned over and kissed Bokuto’s cheek and that immediately shut him up. “It doesn’t matter, Kou, let’s just focus on right now.”

             “I texted my mom that I’m sleeping over.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him and Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him. “Geez, Tetsu. I was just going say we could cuddle and stay up late together. Sorry for wanting to spend time with my new boyfriend.”

             Bokuto dropped Kuroo’s hand when they reached his doorstep. “True.”

             Kuroo unlocked the door and took a deep breath. He hoped he’d be convincing enough and not blush in front of his mom. “Hey mom. Can Kou stay over? His mom said it was fine.”

             “Oh hello, Koutarou. That’s fine with me. We ordered pizza and ate without you. Your dad was hungry. Feel free to grab some.” She smiled at them and didn’t even suspect anything. They grabbed plates and took the rest of the pizza before sneaking off to Kuroo’s room.

             “I don’t think I would have been able to look at your mom if she made us eat with her.”

             Kuroo nodded and sat on the bed next to Bokuto who had already made himself at home. He turned on the TV for background noise, but also to muffle their conversations a little. “I know. I was convinced I was going to somehow give it away.”

             “I know! I could hardly contain myself. I’m just so excited.”

             “Me too.”

             “Oh, I meant to tell you, I’ve changed my mind for college.” Bokuto started between bites of pizza.

             “Where are you going?” Kuroo was hopeful and he could hardly contain his excitement. He hoped Bokuto was about to say what he thought he was about to say.

             “To Tokyo University with you. I accepted yesterday and requested you as my roommate.”

             “Hell yes. I’m going to submit my acceptance tomorrow! Babe, this is going to be amazing.” Neither even thought of the possibility of ‘what if we broke up’ they didn’t care. It was early, but neither even considered it because they had been friends for so long.

             “I’m glad you’re happy too.” Kuroo pushed their empty paper plates off the bed and placed his hands on Bokuto’s face. He didn’t care if he was getting pizza grease on Bokuto’s face. It didn’t matter. Before Bokuto could compute was happening, Kuroo pressed a kiss onto his lips. Bokuto’s lips were soft and he tasted a little like pizza. Kuroo loved it all the same and Bokuto eagerly pulled Kuroo close and kissed him back. They were both a little sloppy at it, but neither could find in themselves to care. They were together, they were kissing like the imagined a million times. It was way better than either could have imagined.

             “Geez, Tetsu, you could have given me a little warning.”

             “Nah.”

             Bokuto chuckled and laid down on his back. “That was my first kiss and everything.”

             Kuroo lay down beside him with a smile. “Mine too.”

             Bokuto reached between them and took Kuroo’s hand again. It was like their hands were always meant to fit together. “How long?”

             “Training camp during our second year, maybe? I think that’s when I noticed it.”

             “Shit…”

             “What?”

             “Me too.”

Kuroo groaned and curled into Bokuto’s side, hugging him. “We really are dense.”

“I know. I was totally flirting with you and being touchy because I just didn’t know how to contain my feelings for you. I used the no homo thing to cover it up.” Bokuto admitted.

“You ass! I knew it! You gave me so many fucking mixed signals. I was dying inside every time you said, ‘no homo’.”

Bokuto kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry. I promise I’m it was always full homo.”

Kuroo snorted and buried his face into Bokuto’s chest. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork now.”

“Kou!” Kuroo was blushing again and Bokuto laughed, running a hand through his hair. He could finally touch Kuroo all he wanted, flirt with him all he wanted, and not have to take it back.

“I’m glad I grabbed your hand in my sleep.”

“Me too. I probably would have waited until the day before I left for college to tell you. Then I could leave and get over you with some random college guy.”

“That would have sucked. I picked a different college for that purpose too, but I just couldn’t do it. I wanted to be with you. I was just planning on getting over you somehow while living with you. Either that or never wearing a shirt and seducing you.”

“I would have cracked so easily. Dorm rooms are not big. I would have probably gotten drunk at party and came home to make out with you.”

“Well, now you can still do that.”

“You bet I will.”  Bokuto rolled over and trapped Kuroo beneath him. “We don’t need to be drunk though.” He leaned down and eagerly closed the space between them with a soft kiss. It was much like the first, but they would get better with practice. They had plenty of time to practice now.


End file.
